


Bloodborne

by Paranoiya



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Sex Pollen, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Люк должен был сделать Бена лучше. Учитывая всё случившееся (включая провальную тренировочную миссию), он сделал только хуже.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo
Kudos: 1





	Bloodborne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloodborne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514657) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



С Беном что-то не так.

Конечно, Люк знал об этом с самого начала. Он видел это в нём, когда тот был ещё мальчишкой, как, впрочем, видела и Лея. Поэтому Лея и отправила к нему своего единственного сына. Он должен был помочь. Он должен был сделать Бена лучше. Но не сделал.

— Я думал, ты хотел этого, — хмуро говорит Бен, стоя на коленях на полу.

Люк не уверен, должен ли он смеяться или плакать от предположения, что он хотел этого. Он сидит, отвернувшись от стола, на краю кресла с жесткой спинкой, запутавшись пальцами в волосах племянника. Люк сидит, широко разведя колени, Бен стоит между, мрачно смотря на него. Они оба одеты, но ощущения совсем другие. Всё ощущается интимным — таким, каким никогда не должно было стать.

— Мне остановиться? — спрашивает Бен.

Его лицо — переменчивая картина голубого света и чёрных теней. Генератор снова отключился; они починят его утром или найдут другой, но сейчас храм обойдется и без него. Под потолком в центре комнаты Люка болтается меч Бена — нелепый и опасный. Он медленно качается под лёгкими дуновениями холодного ветра из открытого окна. Бумаги уже разлетелись по полу, но Люк не остановил это.

— Мне остановиться? — повторяет вопрос Бен.

Люк знает, что ответ на этот вопрос в том, что они никогда не должны были начинать.

  


***

Втянувшее его в это даже не было настоящим заданием. Всему виной была тренировочная миссия, которую Люк спланировал: провести пару-тройку дней вне храма и посмотреть, повлияет ли это положительно на поведение Бена. В отдаленную систему на краю цивилизованного мира они отправились вдвоём с Беном. Здесь находился ещё один древний храм джедаев, в котором Люк был однажды. Храм располагался в центре густых жарких джунглей: с воздуха к нему было невозможно подобраться. Так что они отправились пешком, с рюкзаками за спиной и походными палками, изнывая от жары и потея в своей многослойной одежде.

Дверь была запечатана в Силе, именно так, как её оставил Люк. Он показал Бену, как открывать такие двери, и они провели ночь на пыльном полу храма, лежа на тончайших спальниках. Люк лежал, вслушиваясь в дыхание спящего Бена и кипящую за стенами храма ночную жизнь джунглей, пока, наконец не уснул, вспоминая время, когда он был здесь в прошлый раз. Утром они перекусили прямо там, сидя на своих спальниках, а потом поднялись по извилистой лестнице на маленькую плоскую крышу храма, что возвышалась над верхушками деревьев. Там они уселись медитировать между каменными шпилями, которые делали посадку любого корабля на крышу храма невозможной.

Медитация всегда давалась Бену с трудом: это был уровень саморефлексии, требующий от него выхода за пределы зоны комфорта. Люк не мог сказать, что не понимает, каково это: в первое время медитация ему тоже не нравилась. Бену было тяжело сидеть, скрестив ноги, несмотря на тень от легкого навеса, который Люк захватил с собой, чтобы укрыть их от палящего солнца. В прошлый раз, медитируя, он обгорел на солнце так сильно, что ему было больно говорить почти целую неделю. Люк как мог пытался помочь племяннику: он старался направить его, он сидел на коленях позади Бена, положив ладони ему на спину, он даже пытался массировать его напряженные плечи, но от этого тот напрягался только сильнее. Люку кажется, что теперь он понимает, почему всё было так.

В конце концов они всё бросили и отправились исследовать храм вдвоём, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже — на уровни, где воздух был старым и спёртым. Они шли сквозь тьму, освещая себе путь светом мечей. Здесь всего было в достатке: и скрытых проёмов, и резких перепадов высоты, испытывающих их физическую мощь и владение Силой. Бену это нравилось больше, чем медитация. Хотя, что говорить: он всегда предпочитал действовать, а не рефлексировать. Бен достиг мастерства как в упражнениях со световым мечом, так и в управлении Силой. Люк вынужден был признать, что он, пожалуй, поощрял такое поведение чаще, чем должен был. Но это был единственный способ заинтересовать Бена. Люк проводил много времени рядом с племянником — намного больше, чем с любым другим своим учеником. Люк говорил себе, что он просто переживает за его судьбу. Поэтому иногда было намного проще пойти путём наименьшего сопротивления — Бену нужно было познать тьму внутри себя, чтобы начать двигаться вперёд, но Люк был обеспокоен тем, куда это могло привести.

Они провели вторую ночь там же, на полу храма. Утром они снова медитировали, но их жалкие попытки не продвинулись дальше вчерашнего. Сердце Бена было где угодно, только не здесь: даже когда прохладный ветерок обдувал его липкую от пота кожу, унося с собой удушающий жар. Люк воспользовался возможностью и снял плащ, ремень, тунику и даже обувь: он разделся до майки, и его широкие штанины, обычно скрученные и заправленные в ботинки, свободно болтались вокруг его икр. Бен наблюдал за ним со своего места под навесом, а после встал и сделал то же самое: он остался стоять босой, в незаправленной и распахнутой на груди майке. Люк притянул к себе свой меч и принял стойку готовности, Бен снова повторил за мастером. Вот что было необходимо, чтобы заставить племянника заинтересоваться.

— Ты уверен, что не хотел бы помедитировать? — спросил Люк, почти дразня, потому что знал ответ ещё до того, как задал вопрос.

— Мы можем помедитировать позже, — ответил Бен. Огонёк интереса зажегся в его глазах и словно передался Люку при ответе.

Они сразились. Люк всегда пытался не наслаждаться схваткой, старался смотреть на бой как на средство достижения цели или как на ещё одну форму медитации, но в боях с Беном целью всегда становилось удовольствие. Люку нравилось смотреть, как мастерство племянника растет год от года: начиная с деревянных мечей, переходя к первому световому мечу, совершенствуясь физически, спаррингуя, участвуя в тренировочных дуэлях… Бен был лучшим учеником Люка, когда дело касалось фехтования на мечах, хотя временами энтузиазм и захлестывал его с головой. Если честно, время от времени Люк тоже этим грешил: у них с Беном было много общего.

Их мечи скрестились. Они кружили вокруг высоких шпилей башни, опасно близко от края и падения, которое не смогла бы смягчить даже Сила. Бен срезал приличный кусок каменного шпиля, который под их взглядами отвесно рухнул в джунгли. Люк посмотрел на племянника из-под выгнутых бровей, прежде чем они продолжили, а потом случайным касанием меча сам поджег тент. Бен рассмеялся и снова ринулся в атаку. Люк уже порядком запыхался, а волосы Бена взмокли и липли к горящему лицу. Каменная крыша храма была тёплой под босыми ступнями Люка, когда он шагнул вперёд, встречая атаку высоко поднятым мечом.

Бен никогда не выигрывал в поединках против него, и Люк знал, что они оба не рассчитывают на другой исход. Бен проиграл и в этот раз: Люк неожиданно развернулся, резко взмахнул мечом и окончательно разоружил племянника: синий клинок мгновенно подкинуло в воздух. Люк поймал его Силой и сжал в ладони, а Бен упал на колени, тяжело дыша. На его губах играла улыбка, но было в нем что-то тёмное. В нём всегда было что-то тёмное, скрытое в глубине.

— Два из трёх? — поднимаясь на ноги, спросил Бен.

— Мы должны вернуться на корабль, — Люк отрицательно покачал головой и вернул племяннику меч.

— Мы возвращаемся домой? — хмуро продолжил Бен. — Мы ведь только прибыли.

— У нас впереди ещё несколько остановок.

Они оделись и спустились вниз по лестнице, вместе собрали свои вещи и оставили храм почти таким же, каким нашли его. А потом они отправились обратно сквозь джунгли к кораблю. Люк не мог сказать, что путешествие ощущалось хотя бы в каком-то смысле успешным, но он думал, что, может быть, пара-тройка дней между планетами поможет. Другие территории, иной климат, может быть, новый храм или даже пара — что-то может сработать. Бен ворчал, пока они шли, плащи цеплялись за деревья и подлесок, хотя этот маршрут был проще, чем их путь в храм. Проблема поджидала не так далеко от корабля. Люк точно помнил, почему они не пошли этим путём в первый раз: на пути были стручки, свисавшие с деревьев — большие, жёлтые и на первый взгляд безопасные. Но Люк точно знал, что они таили внутри.

— Не трогай стручки, — сказал он Бену, оглядываясь через плечо. — Даже не задевай их.

— Или?

— Или ты будешь испытывать мучительную боль в течение нескольких дней, и я ничем не смогу тебе помочь, — Люк остановился, повернулся и снова выгнул брови. — Не думай, что я преувеличиваю, Бен. Потому что это не так.

Бен, кажется, принял это к сведению, и они двинулись дальше меж густо заросшими деревьями. Пару минут спустя Люк услышал ругань Бена, когда тот споткнулся, а после — шорох извергающихся стручков каллы. Он обернулся — Бен был покрыт с головы до ног яркой пурпурной пыльцой. Она была в его волосах и на его ресницах, покрыла всю его одежду, приклеилась к каждому сантиметру открытой кожи — она была везде.

— Снимай вещи, — сказал племяннику Люк. — Прямо сейчас и быстро.

Бен начал стягивать с себя одежду, но Люк знал, что было уже слишком поздно — пыльца была слишком мелкой и активной, она уже связалась с ним. Люк надеялся, что эффект уменьшится, если Бен не будет больше соприкасаться с ней. Он смотрел, как племянник пытался вытряхнуть пыльцу из волос и стирал её с лица, пока не начало казаться, что её больше нет, но уж начал морщиться от боли, когда снимал плащ и вещи. Люк знал, каково это. Он знал, как быстро она начинала действовать, как именно это ощущалось.

— Всё, — сказал он, когда Бен посмотрел на него выжидательно.

Молча Бен снял с себя всё, представ перед ним нагим. Люк снял свой плащ и тунику, потом кинул её Бену, чтобы тот мог обтереться ей, а после бросил и плащ. Бен накинул его на себя, чтобы уберечься от торчащих и цепляющихся ветвей.

— Нам нужно вернуться на корабль, — сказал Люк. — Прямо сейчас. Скоро начнёт болеть.

Они с трудом добрались до корабля — Люк не мог прикоснуться к нему, потому что знал, чем это закончится. Бен с большим трудом преодолел последнюю сотню шагов: он упал на колени, когда посадочный трап коснулся земли. Люк ненавидел себя за то, что не мог помочь и был вынужден смотреть, как племянник полз по трапу в маленький грузовой отсек. Всё, что он смог сделать — раскатать один из их спальников для Бена да достать обезболивающее из аптечки, которое, как он знал, не сможет даже притупить боль. Бен сжал зубы и попытался не застонать. Загвоздка была в том, что Люк не мог увезти его с планеты — это было рискованно. Они останутся здесь, пока всё не пройдёт, пока пыльца не утратит свою силу. Так что Люк нарисовал для себя мысленный барьер поперёк отсека, который, как он знал, у Бена не получится пересечь, и сел, скрестив ноги на палубных плитах. Всё, что он мог сделать — сидеть рядом, пока боль внутри Бена нарастала, и его лицо всё больше перекашивало.

— Как ты узнал? — спросил Бен в один из моментов просветления: по крайней мере, обезболивающее проясняло его сознание пару раз в день. Когда, конечно, Бен мог сделать себе укол, ведь Люк не мог даже приблизиться к нему.

— Скажем так, пурпурный — не мой цвет, — ответил он, криво улыбнувшись. — Я был здесь пятнадцать, может быть, двадцать лет назад. Это займет шесть или семь дней, — Люк вздохнул, а потом провел ладонями по бедрам. — Тебе станет ещё хуже, но потом полегчает.

Бен тяжело кивнул. К концу дня стало только хуже.

Люк провел ночь в отсеке, слушая стоны Бена, с которыми племянник пытался бороться, но всё равно проигрывал. Бену едва удавалось лежать спокойно, и всё, что Люк мог сделать — это смотреть. Люк знал, чем всё закончится, если он попытается сделать хоть что-то. Бен тоже смотрел на него время от времени: больной, дрожащий и мокрый от пота.

— И ты больше ничего не можешь сделать? — спросил он на второй день.

В его голосе были отчаяние и боль. Люк едва мог смотреть на него и только отрицательно покачал головой.

— Совсем? — снова спросил Бен назавтра.

И Люк снова содрогнулся и ответил отрицательно.

— Я не знаю, сколько ещё выдержу, — сказал Бен на четвертый день. — Должно же быть хоть что-то. Пожалуйста.

Люк скривился: он продолжал сидеть рядом, сжав голову ладонями.

— Тебе не понравится, если я сделаю единственное, что в моих силах, — ответил он племяннику.

— Что? — спросил Бен, с силой прикрыв глаза.

— Пыльца связана с тобой, — ответил Люк. — Когда связь разделена с двумя или более людьми, боль уходит.

— Тогда почему мы этого не сделаем?

— Эффект никуда не уйдёт. Только изменится.

— Хуже-то точно уже не будет.

— Если она будет связана с нами обоими, то будут последствия.

— Какие последствия?

Люк вздохнул.

— Возбуждение, — сказал он, кривясь. — Сексуальное желание. Навязчивая тяга.

— Ты говоришь, что я захочу заняться с тобой сексом?

— Я говорю, что ты будешь вынужден заняться со мной сексом.

— И наоборот?

— Я смогу удержать себя, но нет никаких гарантий, — сказал Люк, прижав руки к коленям. — Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не рассматривал это как альтернативу?

Бен засмеялся почти безрассудно, полностью безнадежно, снова вонзая ногти в ладони. Они уже были покрыты яркими сине-багровыми полукружиями. Люк знал, что боль вернулась. Что боль выкручивала Бена наизнанку.

— Давай, — сказал Бен, посмотрев на него сквозь пелену боли.

— Ты не понимаешь, о чём просишь.

— С этим я справлюсь, — сказал он, снова закрыв глаза. Зажмурился сильнее, с трудом сглотнул. — Мне так больно. Останови это. Пожалуйста, просто останови это.

Люк знал, что он не должен позволить этому случиться. Он знал, что боль заставила Бена просить о вещах, которых он не имел в виду, и что потом он пожалеет, и, наверное, обвинит во всем его, или себя, или их обоих. Но Люк смотрел на него — лежащего на спальнике на полу грузового отсека, стонущего, скрюченного и вывернутого, прижимающего пятки к палубным плитам, сжимающего челюсть так сильно, что на шее проступили жилы — и знал, что не сможет отказать, если есть хоть что-то, что он может сделать. Не тогда, когда Бен просит его об этом. Так что Люк снял ремень и майку, оголив грудь. Он поднялся на ноги и переступил через невидимый барьер, через точку невозврата.

Он опустился на колени рядом с Беном, распахнул плащ, в который тот был закутан, и отбросил его в сторону. Бен был обнажен: его вещи лежали посреди джунглей, где должны оставаться, пока пыльца не выдохнется. Люк положил руки на Бена, а потом лег на бок рядом с ним. Он приподнял и притянул племянника к себе, прижав грудью к груди. Люк провел своей левой — живой и тёплой — рукой по спине Бена, запустил её в волосы, прижался щекой к сначала к одной щеке, а потом и к другой, огладил подушечкой пальца веки. Он касался каждого участка кожи, куда, как он знал, попала пыльца, пытаясь разделить так много, как сможет. Эффект был почти мгновенным — Бен перестал дрожать, и его крепко сжатые челюсти наконец расслабились.

— Всё остановилось, — выдохнул Бен с облегчением в голосе.

Но Люк уже почувствовал, как другое воздействие подчиняет его себе. Он отодвинулся от Бена, взлетел вверх, словно по тревоге, и сбежал в кабину, заблокировал за собой дверь ещё до того, как тот смог пошевелиться. Он опустился в кресло пилота и закрыл глаза, пытаясь очистить свой разум, хотя знал, что это будет чертовски трудно сделать. Так и было — он слышал, как Бен сначала стучался, а потом бился в закрытую дверь. В конце концов в ход пошли проклятия, а потом Бен ушел. Люк понимал его, потому что чувствовал то же самое. Оно было ясным и четким и после нескольких минут заполнило его почти до краев, даже когда он вцепился в сиденье и пытался медитировать. Всё, о чём мог думать Люк, был Бен: какой тёплой была его кожа, как проступали мышцы на его руках и груди, каким был изгиб его губ. И почему он не должен думать о нём? Бен был взрослым мужчиной и точно был способен принимать свои собственные решения. Но кроме этого, он был его племянником, и Люк не мог. Просто не имел права. Люк мог только отчаянно его желать.

Он мог слышать, как Бен устало привалился к двери. Он мог слышать, как тот стонет, и знал, чем именно Бен занимался. Это было очевидно — очевидно настолько, что он почти мог это увидеть. Бен сидел, согнув и широко разведя колени, с рукой на собственном члене. Люк почти мог увидеть его закрытые глаза, приоткрытый рот и залитое румянцем лицо, его возбужденный член и то, как напряжены его мышцы: это было лишь жалкой заменой тому, чего Бен действительно хотел. И Люк знал, чего именно хотел Бен, не только потому, что он хотел того же. Бену не надо было кричать об этом, чтобы Люк понял. Это было прямо здесь, в Силе, и Люк прикусил кожаную перчатку, надетую на его протез, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на себе. Не сработало. Он не мог сфокусироваться. Люк был так сконцентрирован на Бене, что не мог оторваться.

Люк слышал, как Бен кончил. Он слышал, как тот ходил по отсеку. Потом был ещё один час пыток, пока Бен наконец-то не справился с проводкой и не заставил чертову дверь открыться. Было откровенно удивительным, что Люк продолжал спокойно сидеть всё это время вместо того, чтобы открыть дверь самому. Когда раздалось шипение открывающейся двери, Люк встал, всё ещё наполовину раздетый. Когда Бен вошел в кабину, то был всё так же гол. Люк ничего не мог с собой поделать — он зарылся правой рукой в длинные волосы Бена и притянул его, впиваясь глубоким жестким поцелуем. Бен тут же перехватил инициативу: он прижал Люка к переборке и укусил его в шею. Люк застонал, пробежавшись пальцами по спине Бена, и сжал в ладонях его задницу. Голова Люка всё ещё была прижата к переборке, и он чувствовал твердеющий член Бена, прижатый к его животу. Люк протянул правую, затянутую в кожу руку между ними и, обхватив член Бена, сжал головку.

Бен подавился воздухом и отпрянул, но не отпустил и потянул Люка за собой. Он тянул его обратно, прочь из кабины, держа за металлическое запястье. Бен толкнул его на расстеленный на полу отсека спальник, уложил его на лопатки. Он вернул их обратно — туда, где всё началось. Это была ужасная идея, и Люк знал это. Он знал, что должен оттолкнуть Бена и снова сбежать, в этот раз основательно задраив за собой дверь кабины. Но вместо этого он смотрел, как Бен широко разводит колени. Вместо этого он провел руками по его обнаженным бедрам. Бен наклонился вперёд, одной рукой уперевшись рядом с плечом Люка. Люк чувствовал, как твердеет сам, пока Бен посасывал и зализывал укус, который только что оставил. Скорее всего, останется метка — не от зубов, так от губ, но Люк не мог заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Он провёл руками по спине Бена. Он провёл своими тёплыми пальцами по щели, и Бен задрожал, оторвался от его шеи и, уперевшись ладонями Люку в грудь, посмотрел на него.

— Ты собираешься трахнуть меня, — выдохнул Бен жарко: в его голосе было напряжение, а щеки горели.

Люк тяжело вздохнул, сжимая бедра Бена сильнее, как будто это могло сделать ситуацию менее нелепой или более простой. Бен скатился с него и лег на спину рядом, повернув голову и посмотрев в упор. Всё, что Люк мог сделать — перевернуться следом, стянув штаны к коленям, и устроится между его бедрами, опираясь на руки. Всё, что он мог сделать — притянуть с помощью Силы аптечку с другого конца отсека и найти лосьон, который, как он думал, мог сработать. Бен согнул ноги в коленях, пока Люк смазывал себя. Он закинул ногу Бена себе на плечо и наклонился вперед, прижав головку своего набухшего члена к кольцу мышц. Он знал, насколько это неправильно, он действительно знал, но эта мысль была смутной и далекой, второстепенной на фоне необходимости трахнуть Бена.

Это Люк и сделал. Он качнулся бедрами вперёд — стон сорвался с губ Бена, а потом и с его: Люк чувствовал узкое нарастающее напряжение вокруг члена, пока входил глубже. Бен обхватил спину Люка другой ногой, широко раскинул руки и, упершись ими в металлический пол, вобрал Люка в себя до конца. Люк потерялся во времени: это было так долго, годы, может быть, десятилетия, и это был Бен, его племянник, сын Леи. Это был Бен — тот, кто притянул его вниз и под немыслимым углом впился в его рот коротким жарким поцелуем. У него был вкус пыльцы каллы: сладкой и тёмной, и чертовски опьяняющей. Люк не мог оторваться.

Бен оттолкнул его обратно, Люк перекатился на пятки, резко выйдя из него. Бен повернулся, опустившись на руки и колени. Люк придвинулся ближе и вошел одним долгим слитным движением. Бен качнулся ему навстречу, загнанно дыша. Шлепки кожи о кожу наполнили отсек. Люк слишком сильно сжал правой, металлической рукой бедро Бена: достаточно сильно, чтобы остался синяк. Но Бен только застонал и сильнее толкнулся назад, насаживаясь на член Люка и дроча себе короткими, рваными движениями. Бен кончил на палубные панели, сжавшись так сильно вокруг всей длины члена Люка, что это было почти болезненное ощущение. Секунд сорок спустя Люк тоже кончил, все ещё находясь глубоко внутри. Он вышел, тяжело дыша. Бен стёк на пол, положив голову на руки и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Это была далеко не самая удачная миссия из всех, которые были у Люка. И она всё ещё не закончилась.

  


***

— Мне остановиться? — спрашивает Бен, и Люк знает, что должен сказать «да».

Прошло четыре месяца с того инцидента с каллой. С тех пор, как они трахались на каждой плоской поверхности в течение трёх суток, едва не падая от усталости, пока воздействие пыльцы наконец не прошло. Прошло четыре месяца с того момента, как Люк привез их обратно в храм, чувствуя отвращение даже сильнее, чем изнеможение. На теле Бена были синяки той же формы, что и ладони Люка. Они были скрыты под одеждой, но Люк все равно знал, что они там. У него самого осталась метка на глотке от зубов Бена. Он не мог перестать касаться её, даже через повязку, которую так аккуратно наложил Бен. Люк смотрел на неё в зеркале после того, как они вернулись в храм. Он давил на неё пальцами, пока она не начинала болеть. Он мастурбировал, делая это со своей металлической рукой на члене, пока не кончал с чем-то похожим на всхлип.

Прошло четыре месяца, но Люк не мог перестать думать об этом. Он смотрел на Бена время от времени и даже поймал его ответный взгляд. Люку пришло в голову, что, возможно, Бен всегда чувствовал что-то, а может быть, наоборот. Может быть, Бен уже хотел этого или, быть может, не хотел никогда. Истинным было только одно из утверждений, но Люк не знал, какому верить.

— Я бы понравился тебе, если бы ты не был моим дядей? — спросил несколько лет назад Бен, когда они стояли на тренировочной площадке с мечами наизготовку.

Люк помнил, что тот улыбался. Он помнил, что сказал:

— Ты не должен нравиться мне.

Он помнил, как улыбка Бена начала гаснуть после этих слов. И Люк помнил, как добавил:

— Ты — мой племянник. Я должен любить тебя.

Он все ещё любит его, и это нормально, это правильно. Но Люк знает, что, кроме этого, он продолжает хотеть Бена.

— Мне остановиться? — спрашивает Бен, и Люк знает, что должен сказать «да».

Это должно быть «да», и оно должно прозвучать прямо сейчас. Потому что Люк его дядя, потому что он — его мастер и потому, что он как минимум вдвое старше, хотя последнее кажется совсем незначительным на фоне остального. Ответ должен быть «да» потому, что, хотя Люк знает, что совершал в своей жизни ошибки, это не должно стать одной из них.

Ответ в том, что они не должны были начинать, но это не то, что он в конце концов говорит.

— Встань, — вот что говорит Люк.

Бен поднимается с колен, Люк тоже встает. Он берется за полы верхней рубашки Бена и поворачивает его, меняя их местами, а потом толкает его в кресло, в котором только что сидел сам. Люк знает, что должен остановиться, но не может. Ему нравится думать, что это — сохранившееся воздействие пыльцы или тот факт, что они всегда были близки, повлиял на воздействие пыльцы. Что это в их крови, ведь они с Беном одной крови. Он предпочитает думать, что это бесконечный цикл: от Бена к нему, и от него к Бену. Что они не в ответе за это. Но Люк знает, что это слишком далеко от того, что происходит на самом деле.

Люк разводит колени Бена, садясь между ними, и Бен мягко обнимает его за талию. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и лицо Бена — это переменчивая картина голубого света и чёрных теней. Но даже в этом слабом свете Люк всё ещё видит, что на щеках племянника горит румянец. Люк все ещё видит, что он хочет этого. Он должен был сделать Бена лучше, но знает, что сделал всё наоборот.

С Беном что-то не так. Люк целует его, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и Бен целует его в ответ так, будто от этого зависят их жизни, положив ладони на бедра Люка. Иногда Люк думает, что Бен на вкус как пыльца каллы: сладкий и тёмный, и почти смертельный. Иногда, ему почти удается сказать «нет». Почти, но потом он снова молчит.

С Беном что-то не так, и Люк знает об этом. Он скатился так близко к тёмной стороне, что достаточно всего лишь слегка подтолкнуть.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Бен, и это вспарывает Люка словно нож.

Люк встает, и они идут к постели, раздеваясь в полутьме прямо на ходу. Синяки на теле Бена сейчас свежее, чем должны быть после событий четырехмесячной давности. И ладони Люка подходят под них всё так же идеально. Это не первая ночь, когда Бен приходит к нему, даже не близко. Это всё совершенно далеко от окончания.

С Беном что-то не так. Как, впрочем, и с Люком.

Нет ничего, что он мог бы сделать, чтобы остановить это. И прямо сейчас остановиться — это последнее, чего хотел бы Люк.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на летнюю ФБ-2019 в рамках выкладки команды [Star Wars Rare Pairings](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5641987)
> 
> Если вам понравился текст, загляните к автору и оставьте ему kudos ♥


End file.
